


Make You/Make Me

by meganelove



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganelove/pseuds/meganelove
Summary: Kumon loves his big brother so much he needs to buy him the perfect birthday present. With the help of Azami, Kumon picks out a special gift for Juza. Too bad Kumon didn't expect someone else might love his brother just as much...in a different way, of course.Originally a birthday gift forcloudcraft.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 174





	Make You/Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcraft/gifts).



“AZAMI!” 

Azami jumped from his desk chair, dropping the eyeshadow palette he had bought with Yuki earlier that day. Minutes earlier, Sakyo had snuck off for drinks with Azuma, and judging from the Eve knock off Sakyo slipped in his pocket, Azami figured his so-called role model would be out for the entire night. What Azami had hoped would be a productive night delving into his “Saved for Later” playlist of makeup tutorials disintegrated with a bang when Kumon flung his door open. 

Leaning down to pick up his palette, Azami cooly glanced at Kumon who had let himself in and flopped to the ground. Luckily, none of the eyeshadows had cracked, but Azami tucked it into his desk to protect it from Kumon’s antics.

“I need your help,” Kumon said without waiting for Azami to say anything, “Big Bro’s birthday is coming up.” 

Azami sat up, crossed his legs, and gazed down at the fidgeting, living manifestation of brotherly love. 

“I’m not sure how I can help?” 

Although Azami was in Autumn troupe with Juza, he wasn’t nearly as close with Juza as Kumon was. Kumon, after all, could be called a professional when it came to his older brother. At best, the only thing Azami could do for Juza was telling him to watch how much sugar he ate. Sure, his body burned calories like a furnace now, but long-term, his skin wouldn’t be so hot if he kept living by the law of his sweet-tooth. 

“I think he’s...dating something you know? I just sense something, he gets all mushy-eyed, that far away look, right, when Muku talks about love stories. And! He’s been going out on the weekends with...someone but he won’t tell me who!” 

Kumon puffed out his cheeks until they looked like overroasted mochi. Azami couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh. 

“I don’t think I can figure out who he’s dating, and I’m not sure how this has to do with his birthday….” 

“It does,” Kumon whined, “Lemme finish explaining.” 

He hopped to his feet and peered down at Azami. A mixture of emotions Azami couldn’t quite pin washed over Kumon’s face. 

“He seems...really happy, you know? Whoever he’e seeing, she must really like him…” 

For a moment, Kumon’s face darkened before brightening again to looked right into Azami’s eyes. 

“I wanna get him some fancy skin stuff, you know, for his dates and stuff. I saw him poking around Banri’s bottles and stuff in the bathroom. He seems interested in that stuff, you know?” 

Azami didn’t know. But all the same, improving Juza’s skin care would make his job easier for future plays. He pulled out a magazine from his desk and motioned for Kumon to come in closer. 

“Ok, so this issue of An~An~ came with samples that might be good for Juza…” 

Face bright with excitement, he leaned over Azami’s shoulder, just brushing it lightly with his chest. Azami blushed lightly at the sensation, his chest tightening.

——————————————————-

Kumon tipped-toed down the hallway, back hunched, while Azami swaggered behind him, hands tucked in his pockets. 

“Kumon...no one is here. And, it’s 7am. No one’s awake.” 

“Shhhhhh, Azami, it’s supposed to be a surprise,” Kumon hissed. Sighing, Azami smiled to himself. Despite Azami’s nonchalance, the prospect of unveiling his specially formulated skin care regime (with Kumon’s input on “smells and stuff like that”) for Juza excited him. 

Juza had so much potential. If he polished up a bit, Juza could easily outshine Settsu. From the facewash to the aftershave, all these handpicked products would hydrate him and prevent outbreaks if he ate too many sweets. All the while, Juza would “smell good” for his “special person and me,” as Kumon insisted. 

Azami, lost in thought on how he would explain using the scrub and face mask to Juza, bumped into Kumon’s butt. 

“K-Kumon??” Azami stuttered and leaped back. Kumon bent at the waist with his ear pressed to the door. 

“Shh…..I think he’s awake, but it sounds weird…” 

“It’s probably another fight, hey move over.” 

Walking around Kumon, Azami pressed head against the door as well. He glanced down at Kumon realizing how close he was to...Kumon’s nether regions and blushed. 

“....h-hey...ah…...fuck…..ah...not yet-stop-stop, Banri-“ 

Azami pushed himself off the door. But, before he could say anything to Kumon, the birthday boy’s beloved brother jolted up. 

Eyes wide, Kumon dropped Juza’s gift. 

“That slick haired loser is hurting Big BRO!” he screeched. Throwing the door open, Kumin ran blindly into the birthday bro’s room. 

Azami watched with his mouth open as a nude Banri flew across the bed...he shared with an equally naked Juza. Red-faced and breathing heavily, Juza scrambled to pull a blanket over him, leaving Banri entirely bare...and hanging...out...

“Ah….AHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” 

Azami didn’t know when he started yelling, but the next thing he knew, his yells joined Kumon’s incoherent shouts. In the confusion, Kumon hadn’t yet grasped Banri wasn’t fighting Settsu...in the normal sense of the word. 

“What in the hell….” Sakyo groused. Rolling in from who knows where, Sakyo wore the same suit from the night before, expect with more rumples than Azami remembered.

Azami turned to see Sakyo rubbing his eyes, and uncertain what else to do, pointed into Juza and Banri’s room. 

“They...they...need to get married...can they...even in Japan…” he babbled. 

In an instant, Sakyo grabbed Kumon and Azami by the collar and pulled them downstairs, slamming the door behind him. 

——————————————

Kumon sat in a daze on one of the livingroom easy chairs. Hands limp on Juza’s (now rumbled) birthday present box, Kumon stared into the kitchen, the sight of Settsu’s arched back bouncing...bouncing...on….Juza etched into his eyes. 

“AH,” he croaked, eliciting a glare from Sakyo who sat on the ground with Azami’s head laying in his lap. Sakyo barely managed to drag him, let alone Kumon, to the living room. Between the two of them, Azami ended up far worse. The image of Banri’s birthday present to Juza felled Azami to the floor. Sakyo, too tired to tug Azami onto the couch, left him on the ground. 

Sighing, Sakyo closed his eyes. 

“Look, I don’t want to have this talk with you two. Next time, knock for god’s sake. Everyone knows what those two are doing.” 

Teary-eyed, Kumon began to sputter, incoherently at first and then gradually formed words. 

“I-I, I-, Big-I, I didn’t know, Big-ig, Big Bro, and that-that….” 

Kumon looked down at the present. Was that why Juza was poking around Banri’s things? It had been right before Banri’s birthday a couple of weeks ago thinking back on it, and he did have his phone out, and he was squinting at the screen with that expression he had when he was focusing or trying to learn his lines, that face Kumon liked a lot and tried to mimic when he was alone, so that’s what he was doing?? 

Sakyo sighed again, but before he could berate Kumon’s evident lack of perspective, he noticed Juza standing in the doorway and slapped Azami’s cheeks.

“Oi, you better stand on your own, I’m not going to carry you back to our room.” 

Without a word, Azami slowly stood up and in zombie-like fashion drifted off upstairs with Sakyo pushing him along. 

Juza moved aside to give Sakyo and Azami space and glanced over at the back of Kumon’s head. Even without seeing his face, Juza could feel Kumon’s shock radiating from him. 

“Kumon.” 

Kumon took in one deep sniff through his dribbling nose at the sound of Juza’s voice. 

“Big bro….” he said huskily, his voice wrecked through the combination of screaming and crying, “You...and….and…” 

Clenching his fist and opening it again to calm down, Juza took a seat in front of Kumon. This hadn’t been the way he wanted to tell Kumon in the slightest. Heck, this resembled one of his nightmares. 

“Remember...the first time Mom put salt on watermelon,” Juza started hesitantly, “We didn’t believe it would be good, but when we tried it, we started putting it on every time?” 

This story had been part of his original plan in telling Kumon. He just hadn’t practiced it out loud yet. 

A perplexed look replaced Kumon’s embarrassed face. Salt? Watermelons? 

“I remember Big Bro. It tastes so juicy and sweet. It has to be watermelons and salt.” 

Nodding, Juza leaned forward onto his knees. The next part was key, he had run it over and over in his mind before going to sleep. 

“Yeah, that’s like me and Settsu.” 

He paused. Saying it out loud sounded pathetically corny and Juza cursed himself for not running it past Suzuru. For a moment, they were both silent before Kumon piped up with a cracked voice. 

“Juicy and sweet????”

Hands in his face, Juza let out a deep sigh. Time to start over with coming out. 

———————————-

Juza stayed out with Kumon longer than he had expected. Not that he didn’t want to spend time with Kumon. He just didn't plan on walking with Kumon to the park at 7 in the morning to explain his relationship with Banri. 

Well, the walk hadn’t been the only thing unplanned that day. 

When Banri tossed Juza a pack of chocolate-flavored condoms at midnight with a shit-eating grin, Juza figured Banri wouldn’t be giving him anything else for his birthday. 

“Happy Birthday. This is so you don't keep giving me the stink-eye when you blow me, ” Banri said as smirked over at Juza bunk. 

Juza threw the condoms over the side of his bed without giving Banri the satisfaction of an immediate response. 

”Hey! Is that what you do when someone gives you a freaking gift? You were even complaining even after I took a shower, ” Banri spat. 

Rolling over, Juza muttered something about Banri not being allowed to cum in his mouth anymore and pulled his blanket over him. Juza had already spent weeks trying to figure out how to come out to Kumon. But for what. To say he was dating this asshole? 

Little did he know, Banri would be trying to use his asshole to apologize hours later. 

Juza winced at the fresh memory of Banri giving him a ”cowboy wakeup call” (or at least that's what Banri called it between gasps. Standing in front of their shared room, Juza took a deep breath. 

Yeah. He and Banri were salt and watermelon. Even despite their fighting over the past year and a half, they had more or less reached the point where Juza knew Banri wanted him, maybe even needed him. 

Heart warmed, Juza opened the door. Banri, now clothed, lay stomach first on Juza bed fiddling with his phone. Before Juza could say anything, Banri pointed at their coffee table without looking away from him phone screen.

”That’s your real present. The condoms were just a gag gift, idiot. Take a joke for once. ” 

Mysteriously propped on a fluff pile of golden tissue paper sat the famous Cloud Cake from the Mandar Oriental Hotel. Juza had only ever seen that cake in magazines, and it was famously hard to get.

Jaw slack, Juza stumbled towards the table and crouched down on his knees to look at it closer. Yup, it was the real thing. The tissue paper had the Mandarin Oriental logo all over it. 

”Settsu...how-” Juza started, looking up at Banri. 

*KACHA*

Blinking, Juza realized Banri was leaning over the side of the bunk to take a phone of him.

“Sorry, you just had such a dumb face. Anyway ...”

Banri slid out of bed and down the ladder to join Juza by the table. 

”One of Kazunari’s friends is hooking up with a pastry chef at that hotel. So…” 

He looked down at his feet and bumped his shoulder against Juza’s and shrugged. A silence fell between them. Juza opened his mouth to say something but just cut him off. 

”Don’t thank me. You always sound like some Yakuza underling when you do. Just eat it now, it already had to sit in the fridge all night.”

Juza blinked. Oh, Banri was embarrassed. Cute. 

Sitting down on the ground, Juza picked up the cake with his bare hands and sank his teeth into the delicate sugar crust and moaned softly. Juza barely paid attention to Banri sliding in to sit next to him. When he finally devoured the perfect confection, Banri cleared his throat. 

”Everything ok with Kumon?” Banri said, his voice oddly tense. 

”Oh, uh.” Juza turned to give Banri a surprised look, ”I...had to explain everything. I guess he took it ok.”

Juza paused. ”Just give him a lot of space, though.” 

Banri nodded. Leaning back, Banri looked up at the ceiling. 

”Hey, you wanna have dinner at my folk's place this weekend? My sister’s gonna be over, so it would be a good time to...”

Trailing off, Banri leaned against Juza. Chest tight, Juza leaned back against Banri. 

”Yeah, I’m free. You’re family like watermelon?”


End file.
